massivecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Dovahkiin News Board Archive
Dovahkiin News Board Archive As a part of the massive wiki clean up, we had a look at the news page, and found that alot of the news was outdated. We moved all news before the Dovahkiin Revoloution to this page to clean and de-clutter the current news page. DO NOT POST CURRENT NEWS ON THIS PAGE. For current news please click here 'Archive below this line' Dovahkiin Weekly Report (Mid Week) Well whats been going on in Dovahkiin? I'll tell you! Griefing!? Yes. Dovahkiin Spawn area has been severly Griefed. Access to the Vampire City has been cut off. The Spawn shade is partially destroyed. The Good Alter is destroyed. The News Boards are destroyed. The wood arches and hedge walls are destroyed. The stone paths are destroyed. Several homes have been destroyed. The name of the Griefer is know and is to be hunted and killed ruthlessly. His name is Mateen137 Below are pictures of the Grief: Griefed Dovahkiin Plaza.png|Griefing of Dovahkiin City Spawn Plazza Mateen137.png|What Mateen137 would look like ingame Operation "Storage Trap" Hey guys! So, I'm pretty sure this has been invented, but I thought I'd like to share it with you. It's definitely not as good as Mark's Hidey-Hole invention, but it has a different purpose that saving lives – trapping others. It's a "Storage shed." Well, it says that on the outside anyway – it's really a decoy storage shed. I place a pressure plate right around the corner so the enemy doesn't see it, and then when they step on it, two pistons come up blocking access to the rest of the narrow hallway. They are therefore trapped and won't be able to warp to spawn or home because of a low ceiling. Invented, possibly, but I thought it's something that we could bring to the table. -Sabaton007, Dovahkiin Officer By the way, this will take money, obviously. If the idea is approved, we will have to buy pistons, redstones, and possibly other expensive modifications added later. So, if you'd like to donate to Operation Safety, which is still going on, send money to Sabaton007 and leave a note outside the Building Guild saying you did! Any donation will be greatly appreciated! Dovahkiin is Slipping.... I am very dissapointed with our progres at the moment. Slowly all our members are becoming inactive. We need to give Dovahkiin a kick start. King Strider is going to be working on the Golden District land and try to bring in some income. He would like the Faction officers to work on Dovahkiin City and the Faction Status. Help bring Dovahkiin back to it's full power. We Shall Conquer!! Thank You Epicgamer and Congratulations!!!!! XD Yesterday I, King Strider, recieved a lovely gift from Epicgamer! I thought I might give him special mention! XD He gave me a lovely set of Enchanted Gold Armour and an Enchanted Diamond Sword! He also proved to be very well equipt himself... So I appointed him Kings Guardian, as a Thankyou for the gear and also because he was well suited for the job! Because he had good gear and was a Soldier in the Army. As the Kings Guardian he is to live in the house adjoining mine. He, also has duties similar to a body guard though not constant, only when needed. Congratulations Epicgamer and Thankyou! Ilikefooddude May Be Back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Two days ago I got mail from Ilikefooddude, saying "Hey, I was kicked, can you invite me back to Dovahkiin" I assume this means Ilikefooddude is going to start playing again!!!! HOORAA!!! Ilikefooddude was an Officer on Aloria and he is a close friend of mine (in the game). Comment by Wizered67: This is good news, although quite honestly he never seemed to be very active during my time in Dovahkiin. Strider, just so you know, Doofus0402 was kicked for inactivity. I know him irl and he told me he will be back soon though. Can You See This????? I would like more of Dovahkiins people to come on the Wiki. It is an effective way of spreading information and for me to lead the Faction. If no mods are on members can come here to find the latest news and things to do. Also if members ever have any questions they will mostlikely find the answers here!!! SO Tell Dovahkiin Members to come on the Wiki more and Make an account! Officers. Make sure you do this. Will do :) -Markpolner Officer New Safety Features -- Will They Really Help the People? Hey, all of Dovahkiin! This is Sabaton007. This is my first article, and I hope you like it :) Markpolner, a Dovahkiin Officer, has recently developed a "new" idea of defense and safety. The device has seemed to become the best thing since sliced bread. It's seen as a revolutionary safety mechanism to some, and a waste of money to others. It's called a HideyHole. You literally hide in a hole! While jumping on a pressure plate, glass seals the hole over your head to fully secure you. Sounds simple, right? Well, it's not. I've raised 20 Silver for Operation Safety, Mark has made complex lines of redstones throughout the city, and we've even made a mainframe control building, which was once the Dovahkiin Vault. It might just be one of the hardest projects Dovahkiin has ever faced – and the most time-consuming. Now, you may ask, how does it help Dovahkiin? Well, recently, Mark and I were raided while online by BornaSepic of Badru. We jumped into the HideyHoles and were safe, and the raider couldn't get to us at all. We could even see out the glass to see if he was there, too! I personally think it's the best thing since the wheel, and we should have at least 4 per district. The only flaw I could find was that you can't climb out. You have to teleport to /f home. The enemy could still be out there, and you couldn't climb out of the HideyHole to look. Other than that, the Hideyhole is revolutionary, a masterpiece. I might even install one in my backyard! HideyHole: 5/5 -Sabaton007, Dovahkiin Officer Sidenote: If you'd like to contribute to the cause, send money to Sabaton007 and leave a sign outside the Building Guild saying that you did. Thanks for all the support, Dovahkiin-ers! AcsesssssSSSSssss Sabaton007's News and Reviews! {C}MOST TIME CONSUMING PROJECT WAS AND IS THE CITY WALLS!!! :D And is it the best thing since sliced bread or the wheel because you mentioned both! And of course they will really help people... :P Dovahkiin Offensive System! Now we have begun making a Safety Defence System we also need a Safety Offence System. Something to harm and kill our enemys! Currently I have just though of things like dispensers above the hidey holes that shoot bombs at attackers who are looking at the person in the hole! The dispensers will shoot when the person in the hole pushes a button! This way the attacks can be timed and can take out the enemy that chased you into the Hide Hole! This is just an idea, i'm sure there are better things we can do! If you have any better ideas Post them HERE! IDEAS: {C}Great idea! More wiring to sort out for me.... :) -Mark New Dovahkiin Religion! I was thinking we should have a Faction Religion, post your ideas here! It dosen't necesarly have to be a religeion, it's more the idea of a coomon Dovahkiin belief and it would just be cool to have a temple and reason behind our fighting. Imagine before wars shouting "Kill the unworthy!!!" Would be fun! :D It would also add a bit more depth to the Faction! Dovahkiin Safety Grid/Mainframe As shown below, I Markpolner has created a new sucurity system! We are transforming the Dovahkiin Vault into the main frame! This Main Frame will control all HideyHoles, such as, locking them, showing if the HideyHole is idle or activated, issuing alarms, AutoAlarms and a dispencer to shoot melons and food into the HideyHole! There iwll be more tech in this soon! Have any ideas? Click the ol' edit button and type under the "COMMENTS" Thank you. -Markpolner, Dovahkiin Officer COMMENTS: Type your comment then your name below. Example "This is awesome -Markpolner" This is awesome! Seriously! -Wizered67 {C {C}Thanks :) I got some of the wiring for the HideyHole status indicator up and it's running smooth! -Markpolner City Sewer System Taking Shape The City Sewer System is finnaly taking shape with many tunnels tracing the City paths! Although many tunnels have been dug out they don't look very much like sewers! Now we need to design them, place the water channels, replace the walls with mossy cobble and vines and give it that sewerish feel! The sewers are also a useful was of traveling through the city undetected and safe from enemy invaders! New Security System Being Put In Place - Hidey Holes! A new security system is being put in place in Dovahkiin City by Markpolner. This new security system is called Hidey Holes. It employs the idea of small holes accross the city that members can jump into to hide and be safe from attackers. Once a member jumps in a sticky piston is activated and it seals the holes enterance with a glass block, this idea is great and we shall support Mark in his job! Good work Mark! To see more go to the end of the page and click "Funding for a new sucurity system"! Ilikefooddude has left.... (because of inactiveness causing autokick) One of our oldest Officers Ilikefooddude has left the faction! He was autokicked earlier this month (February) because of inactiveness... Hopefully he will return but untill then his position has been filled by Wolfoftao, if he does return Wolfoftao will still keep his position and Ilikefooddude wil regain his old psotiton too, we are needing more staff anyway! Ilikefooddude had been with Dovahkiin for a very long time, he first joined back in Aloria when the faction was just starting out. His first job was running the KingsGuard, a small guild of elite warroirs that fought to protect the King. We shall always remember Ilikefooddude! -Strider6106 Category:Dovahkiin